


Lionheart

by softiehuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Families of Choice, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, M/M, Pero no tanto, VOLDEMORT DOESN'T EXIST, basicamente estoy reescribiendo los libros, draco es amigo del trio dorado, me gusta taggear, mucho fluff, odio a voldemort, pero sin voldemort, y con draco en gryff, ya lean ¿no?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiehuff/pseuds/softiehuff
Summary: Draco siempre pensó que iría a Slytherin, pero el sombrero seleccionador tiene otros planes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Año uno; sorteo**

El joven rubio miraba a Potter y Weasley con resentimiento. Cómo se atrevía Potter a rechazar su oferta de amistad por la de la sucia comadreja. Ya le enseñaría Draco, haría que ambos se arrepintieran. McGonagall se posicionó al lado de una butaca, luego de la canción del sombrero. Comenzó a llamarlos uno por uno, hasta que por fin llegó su turno.

— Malfoy, Draco. — Llamó la profesora.

El rubio se enderezó en toda su estatura y caminó hasta el banco con más seguridad de la que sentía. Se sentó y la Profesora McGonagall colocó el sombrero sobre su cabeza. El sombrero no hizo ningún ruido. Draco comenzó a inquietarse. ¿Por qué el estupido sombrero no hablaba?

_— No es muy educado llamarme estupido, joven Malfoy._

Draco se sobresaltó en su lugar en el banco. Sonrojandose al ser atrapado con las manos en la masa.

— Sí, —Dijo el sombrero. — Definitivamente tienes ambición, astucia e ingenio. Slytherin encajaría a la perfección contigo…

El pecho de Draco se infló con orgullo. Entonces envíame ahí, le dijo Draco.

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué es esto? —Dijo, y, Draco pensó, que si el sombrero pudiera sonreír lo estaría haciendo. — Joven Malfoy, estás lleno de sorpresas. 

¿A qué te refieres?, pensó el rubio.

— Tienes algo que en tu familia no se ve mucho. — Hizo una pausa que colocó a Draco aún más nervioso. — Sí, sí... La veo clara como el día. Tienes valentía muchacho. Y mucha.

¿Qué?, la cabeza de Draco era un desastre. ¡No soy un noble Gryffindor!

— No, — Le dió la razón el sombrero, y el rubio se relajó un poco. — No lo eres, aún. En gryffindor podrías encontrar tu camino. Te ayudarían a enfrentarte a aquello que más temes.

No, no, por favor, le suplicó Draco. No me envíes ahí. Padre va a matarme.  
  
— Decidido, tú serás ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El Gran comedor se quedó en completo silencio. El rostro de Draco estaba igual de blanco que el papel. La profesora lo movió suavemente, el rubio se levantó lentamente y caminó hasta la mesa de los leones. Los murmullos no tardaron en comenzar. El niño sentía todas las miradas sobre él. La casa que murmuraba con más ahínco era Slytherin.

_— ¿Un Malfoy en Gryffindor?_

_— Lucius Malfoy va a desheredarlo._

_— Es una vergüenza para Slytherin._

_— Su familia va a odiarlo. Se lo tiene merecido._

_— Traidor._

La Ceremonia de Selección continuó como un borrón. Draco no recordaba muy bien cuando terminó la Ceremonia de Selección y comenzó el banquete, pero su garganta se rehusaba a aceptar comida. Aún así se obligó a comer. Nadie se sentó cerca de él, y Draco lo agradeció. 

A la mitad del banquete una chica se sentó a su lado. El rubio se sorprendió, no esperaba que nadie se le acercara. No _quería_ que nadie se acercara. La chica no habló, se sirvió una porción de puré de patatas y continuó comiendo. Algunos los miraban de reojo y con desconfianza. Draco quería gritarle que se fuera, que lo dejara solo. No lo hizo. No tenía la fuerza como para ello.

— Hola,— Dijo la chica de cabello exuberante.— Soy Hermione Granger. Un placer. — Ella estiró su mano como saludo, Draco, sin fuerzas para nada. Demasiado cansado. Asintió y tomó su mano. 

— Draco Malfoy, el placer es mío. — Se volteó y continuó con su cena. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Una vez el banquete terminó todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, los pies de Draco siguieron al prefecto de Gryffindor, y luego siguió a sus compañeros de habitación. El mundo tenía que odiar a Draco, porque compartía habitación con Potter y Weasley. El rubio se colocó su pijama en completo silencio y se acostó en la cama más cerca de la puerta. Y cerró los doseles de la cama. Una cama no verde y plateada, pero roja y dorada. Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendolos arder por las lágrimas. Escondió el rostro en la almohada y trató de ahogar los sollozos que escapaban de sus labios. 

Merlín, este año sería largo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Año uno; vociferador.** _

Draco siempre se imaginó su primera semana en Hogwarts en un uniforme de Slytherin, burlándose de algunos Gryffindors, haciendo a su padre orgulloso... Pero ahí estaba. Sentado en la mesa de los leones, con un uniforme dorado y rojo, sintiéndose adormecido. Sus amigos… Pansy, Blaise, Theo e incluso Greg y Vincent… ninguno le hablaba, por supuesto que Draco intentó hablarles, pero ellos pasaron a su lado ignorándolo por completo. Escuchó a Vincent llamarlo traidor y vergüenza. El rubio hizo todo lo posible por aguantarse las lágrimas, pero tuvo que esconderse en un baño toda la tarde tapándose la boca, tratando de que nadie lo escuchara. 

La semana pasó en un parpadeo. En un momento estaba comiendo y al otro estaba en clases, luego estaba en la biblioteca evitando a sus compañeros. Evitando a todos.

Salazar-, pensó Draco, esto no puede ir peor. 

Oh, pero claro que podía.

Un búho entró al Gran Comedor con un sobre rojo. Un búho que Draco reconoció inmediatamente como el de su padre. El rostro de Draco palideció y la carta cayó frente a él.

Un vociferador.

Draco se levantó de golpe, todos los ojos estaban puestos en él. Podía oír los murmullos, había pasado una semana y los murmullos no paraban, esto solo iba a hacer que tomaran más fuerza. Draco sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, así que tomó el sobre y se fue corriendo.

Entró al primer salón abandonado que encontró y, con las manos temblorosas, abrió el vociferador.

— Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy Black.— Resonó la voz de su padre en el salón vacío. Draco se encogió en sí mismo. — ¿Un Gryffindor? ¿Es enserio? Eres un Malfoy, eres mejor que eso.

— Lo siento,— murmuró Draco, aún sabiendo que Lucius no podía oírlo.

— Estoy decepcionado de ti ¡Nos has avergonzado como familia!— Gritó su padre. Casi podía verlo, parado enfrente de él, sus fríos ojos grises fijados en Draco, haciéndolo sentir diminuto. El ceño fruncido y negando con la cabeza. — Eres una decepción para mi y tu madre. No mereces ser un Malfoy, no vuelvas a casa este invierno, o verano. O nunca... — Podría sentir la fría ira de su padre apuñalandolo con cada palabra.— Tu no eres hijo mío.— Los ojos de Draco se abrieron de golpe y observó como la carta se destruía a sí misma.

¿No podía volver? Draco aun procesaba lo que acababa de pasar. Soy un fracaso, pensó Draco, no puedo volver a casa. No soy un Malfoy. Mis padres me odian. Draco se deshizo en lágrimas que ya no se molestó en ocultar o aguantarse. ¿Qué haría ahora? Nadie lo quería en Gryffindor. Sus amigos Slytherins no le hablaban. Sus padres no lo querían en casa. No tenía a nadie.

— ¿Draco? Oh Dios, ¿estás bien?— Preguntó alguien. Draco negó con la cabeza, sollozando más fuerte.

La persona lo abrazó con cuidado, con temor de ser empujado lejos, pero Draco necesitaba ese tacto. Abrazó de vuelta a la otra persona, deshaciéndose en lágrimas y sollozos que llevaban sobrepasandolo desde que lo seleccionaron. Draco ocultó su rostro en el cabello de la chica (solo una chica tendría el cabello tan largo). 

Pasó un largo rato donde el rubio pudo desahogarse. Con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza de que le vieran llorando de esa forma, se separó lentamente encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Hermione Granger.

— ¿Granger?— preguntó Draco, con una voz suave y algo ronca. — ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó, desviando su mirada, demasiado avergonzado como para verla a la cara.

— Cuando recibiste el vociferador te veías pálido, y triste. Creí que quizás necesitarías a alguien. Has estado evitando a todos.

— Estoy bien,— respondió automáticamente.— Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso...

— ¿Seguro que estás bien?— preguntó ella, con el ceño fruncido. Parecía preocupada… ¿Preocupada por él? Draco abrió la boca para responder, pero la cerró un segundo después. Negó con su cabeza lentamente. La verdad era que Draco no estaba para nada bien.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? Hablar siempre me hace sentir mejor...— Dijo la niña suavemente, sentándose a su lado en el suelo. Draco no supo en qué momento terminó en el suelo.

Draco titubeó unos momentos, pero asintió. Draco le contó de su padre y sus expectativas sobre él. De cómo funcionaban familias como las de él. De su madre. De cómo su padre ahora se avergonzaba de él. De que sus amigos en Slytherin ya no le hablaban. De que todos en Gryffindor lo odiaban. De que no tenía a nadie. De cómo ya no era Draco Malfoy, sino sólo Draco.

Ella escuchó sin juzgar, asentía cuando correspondía u opinaba algo, con voz suave. Draco sintió que su corazón dejaba de doler un poco luego de hablar con ella.

Ambos caminaron a la sala común juntos, en un silencio bastante cómodo, pensó Draco, extrañado. Ambos se detuvieron en las escaleras que llevaban a sus respectivas habitaciones.

— Gracias por lo de hoy, Granger.— Le dijo él, bajito. La garganta le dolía luego de haber llorado tanto. Ella le sonrió.

— No fue nada. Nadie debería estar solo.

Y ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Luego de ese día Hermione Granger no se despegó de Draco, él tampoco la echó de su vida. Se quejaba de su compañía, sí. Pero jamás la echó.

Nadie esperó ese dúo. Ambos se sentaban juntos para todas las clases, para los almuerzos. Estudiaban juntos en la biblioteca o en cualquier lugar. Draco se descubrió a sí mismo preguntándole a Hermione sobre su vida. Cualquier duda que ella tuviera del mundo mágico Draco se las respondía. Cualquier duda que Draco tuviera del mundo muggle Hermione le respondía.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que se habían hecho inseparables, faltaba una semana para Halloween. Llevaba mucho tiempo preguntándose por qué Granger se juntaba con él. Ese día ambos estaban en la biblioteca haciendo un ensayo de pociones. Draco no pudo evitar preguntarle lo que llevaba tanto tiempo rondando por su cabeza. 

— ¿Por qué te juntas conmigo, Granger? Todos me odian. Escuché a Potter y Weasley hablándote mal de mi.

Hermione levantó la mirada de su libro. — No me importa lo que ellos digan. Además, yo no te odio.

— Con familias como la mía, deberías.

— Pero tú no eres como tu familia, o no seríamos amigos.

Draco la miró, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa. Se lamió los labios nervioso, dejando su pluma en su pergamino.

— ¿Somos amigos?— Preguntó bajito, como si temiera ser escuchado.

— Claro que sí, — Dijo ella, con una convicción total. — O no me hubiera quedado contigo, Draco. — Dijo ella sonriéndole con timidez.

Somos amigos, pensó Draco maravillado. Tengo una amiga. Draco le devolvió el gesto, con su propia sonrisa tímida.

— Claro,— Él asintió con su cabeza, sintiéndose feliz. — Como siempre, tienes la razón, Hermione.

Ella sonrió y volvió a su libro, y Draco se sintió a gusto en Gryffindor por primera vez desde que la escuela comenzó.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A** **ño uno; nuevo amigo.** _

Draco caminaba a pociones junto a Hermiones, hablaban animadamente sobre los diferentes tipos de pociones que podían ser mejoradas con ciertas modificaciones. Draco estaba feliz de poder conocer a alguien como Hermione, antes nunca podía hablar de aquellos temas, no por que le miraran mal, pero por qué nadie realmente entendía de qué estaba hablando.

Pansy asintiría con su cabeza mientras se miraba las uñas, Blaise rodaría los ojos, sin despegar su vista de su libro y Theo se quejaría en voz alta hasta que hablaran de otra cosa. Draco ni siquiera se molestaba con tratar de explicarle a Vincent y a Gregory

Llegaron al salón, Hermione entró directamente a Pociones, pero Draco vio como Neville Longbottom (un chico con el que compartía habitación) se encontraba hecho un ovillo, parecía que no iba a entrar a pociones.

— Uh, ¿Longbottom?— Lo llamó Draco, agachándose a su lado. — ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Malfoy?— Preguntó él otro niño, levantando su mirada y Draco se encontró con ojos rojos e hinchados por llorar.

— ¿Estás bien?— Volvió a preguntar Draco.— ¿Crabbe y Goyle te molestaron de nuevo?— Longbottom negó con su cabeza lentamente, sollozando suavemente.

— La verdad...— Dijo suavemente Neville, pero unos segundos después el Profesor Snape apareció, interrumpiéndoles y los miró fijamente unos instantes y enarco una de sus cejas, preguntándoles silenciosamente qué estaban haciendo.

— Entraremos enseguida, Profesor,— Dijo Draco evitando la mirada de su padrino. El hombre los miró otro momento y entró a su clase.

Draco soltó un suspiro aliviado, su padrino no le había dirigido la palabra desde que lo habían seleccionado. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que Severus lo apoyaría. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se centró de nuevo en Longbottom.

— ¿Decías?— Preguntó Draco suavemente, como lo había hecho Hermione con él.

— El Profesor Snape...— Comenzó el otro niño, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.— Me… asusta...— Terminó muy bajito Longbottom. Tan bajito que Draco no supo si escucho bien o no.

— ¿Te asusta?— El niño de cabello oscuro asintió, sus mejillas pintándose rojas de vergüenza. Draco asintió lentamente.— Sí, Se- Snape,— Se corrigió a sí mismo— Puede dar mucho miedo… Pero quedándote aquí solo harás que se enoje.

Neville asintió.— Lo sé,— murmuró resignado.

— ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo y Hermione?— Preguntó Draco cuando ambos estuvieron de pie. Neville lo miró con los ojos abiertos. — Sé que no te va muy bien en pociones… Hermione y yo podríamos ayudarte.

Neville asintió emocionado, ambos entraron al aula, Snape quito cuarenta puntos de Gryffindor. Veinte por cada uno. Ambos caminaron a la mesa donde se sentaba Draco y Hermione. La clase continuó sin problemas.

Neville, por su parte, gracias a las explicaciones de ambos niños con los que estaba entendió pociones con mucha más facilidad. Snape no pudo decirle nada en toda la clase. Además, descubrió Neville, Draco era bastante agradable. 

Los tres salían de la clase, Neville sintiéndose mucho mejor con respecto a la clase. El niño tomó la túnica de Draco, este se volteó a verlo y Neville le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

— Gracias por lo de hoy… Draco.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido unos segundos y le sonrió. — Cuando quieras, Neville.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Año uno; troll.** _

Fue justo después de Encantamientos, Draco y Hermione iban conversando sobre la clase. Más adelante estaban Potter, Weasley, Thomas y Finnigan conversando en un tono alto.

— Es Levi-O-sa no Levio-sá— escucharon reírse a Weasley. Draco frunció el ceño.— ¡Es una pesadilla! Con razón solo es amiga de Malfoy ¡Nadie los quiere! — Los otros tres chicos se rieron con fuerza.

A Draco poco o nada le importaba lo que dijeran sobre él, pero Hermione apresuró el paso con lágrimas en los ojos, dándole a saber a Weasley que había escuchado todo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Hermione!— Gritó tras ella Draco, pero la chica se había ido corriendo.

— Creo que te escucho,— dijo Potter a Weasley. Eso solo hizo que Draco se enojara más. Se giró hacia ellos y les habló dirigiéndose la palabra por primera vez desde que los seleccionaron.

— Oh, ¿Tú crees, Potter?— dijo mirándolos a ambos con rabia. — ¡Ustedes son unos idiotas!— les gritó— Me da igual todo lo que hablen de mí. Lo más probable es que me lo merezca, ¡Pero de ella no hablen ni una sola cosa! ¿¡Me escucharon?!

Draco se dio vuelta sin esperar una respuesta y salió a buscar a su mejor amiga. El rubio pasó toda la tarde buscando a Hermione, no la encontró. Bajo al Gran Comedor esperando verla sentada en el lugar de siempre pero estaba vacío. Se sentó al lado de Neville y tomó una servilleta y dejó en ella algunas cosas para que Hermione comiera más tarde.

Se sirvió comida en su propio plato mirando continuamente la entrada esperando ver a su amiga.

— Neville,— dijo Draco al chico a su lado.— ¿No habrás visto a Hermione? Estuve buscándola toda la tarde.— De reojo vio como Weasley y Potter intercambiaban miradas.

— Oh, escuché a Padma y Lavander decir que se metió en el baño de niñas del primer piso. — Dijo Neville y Draco asintió.

— Gracias.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando el profesor Quirrell entró corriendo al Gran Comedor.

— _¡TROLL EN LAS MAZMORRAS!_

Poco después se desató el caos todos tratando de huir a sus salas comunes. Dumbledore no tardó en poner orden y pronto los Prefectos dirigían a todos a sus salas. No mucho después de salir del Gran Comedor Draco se dio cuenta que Hermione no sabía lo del troll.

Se separó del grupo dirigiéndose al baño del primer piso, iba a comenzar a correr pero un grito lo detuvo.

— ¡¿Malfoy a dónde vas?!

Draco se volteó a ver a Weasley y Potter con enojo.

— ¡Voy a ir a rescatar a mi mejor amiga! ¡A la chica que hicieron llorar, par de zopencos!— Les gritó y se dio la vuelta echándose a correr.

Pero el rubio se detuvo de golpe y sintió a Potter y Weasley chocar contra él. Los tres vieron la sombra del troll.

— Creo que ya no está en las mazmorras...— Murmuró Weasley.

Pronto oyeron el grito de Hermione y el corazón de Draco se detuvo un momento.

Los tres entraron al baño encontrándose con el troll destrozando la cabina donde estaba Hermione.

— ¡Hermione, ¿estás bien?!— Gritó Harry.

Se oyó otro grito y Hermione ahora se escondía bajo los lavabos, Draco vio como el troll iba a destruirlos y comenzó a tirarle trozos de madera que se encontraban en el suelo.

— ¡Déjala en paz!— Le gritó el rubio al monstruo.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Pronto el troll tenía a Draco y Potter en su enorme mano sacudiéndolos violentamente, mientras ellos trataban de evitar los golpes que trataba de darles.

Luego se encontraba inconsciente en el piso, gracias a Hermione y Weasley.

Draco y Potter tenían sus túnicas sucias con moco de troll, Hermione estaba sucia con polvo y Weasley estaba mojado.

El pelirrojo dejó escapar una risita histérica, y los otros no tardaron en imitarlo.

McGonagall, Snape y Quirrell aparecieron y los tres jadearon sorprendidos al encontrar a los cuatro alumnos prácticamente en perfectas condiciones, un baño destrozado junto a un troll inconsciente.

— ¡Oh dios!— exclamó la profesora, inmediatamente apuntando a Potter y Weasley.— ¡Explíquese en este instante!— Ambos balbuceaba explicaciones y antes de que Draco supiera qué estaba haciendo, había comenzado a hablar.

— Fue culpa mía, profesora McGonagall. Vine buscando al troll, creí que podría vencerlo y así mi padre me dejaría volver a la mansión. Hermione me siguió, tratando de detenerme. Al igual que Potter y Weasley. De no ser por ellos yo estaría muerto.

Weasley, Potter y Hermione se miraban incrédulos entre sí.

— Lo que hizo fue extremadamente irresponsable, señor Malfoy. Esperaba un comportamiento más razonable de usted. Estoy muy decepcionada. Esos serán cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y por lo menos dos meses de detención, por su clara falta de juicio. — Draco asintió, con la mirada gacha.

— En cuanto a ustedes tres,— continuó la profesora McGonagall, dirigiéndose nuevamente a Potter, Weasley y Hermione.— Son muy afortunados, no muchos tienen la suerte de vivir para contar que vencieron a un troll ¡Mucho menos niños de primer año!— Los tres parecían esperar un castigo.— Cinco puntos serán dados a Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes, gracias a su clara suerte.

Los tres se regalaron enormes sonrisas y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír también.

— ¡Ahora a sus habitaciones!— dijo la profesora, para proceder a echarlos del baño y así poder lidiar con el troll.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala común en silencio y repentinamente Draco se detuvo. Los otros tres se detuvieron para mirarlo.

— Ustedes dos aún no se disculpan con Hermione.— dijo Draco mirando a Weasley y Potter. Los chicos se miraron y luego a Hermione.

— Lo siento, Hermione— dijo Weasley, mirando a la chica— Los amigos no deberían insultarse los unos a los otros.

La sonrisa que Hermione le dio al pelirrojo era enorme y llena de felicidad.

Potter se giró hacia Draco— Aún no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. ¡Tendrás dos meses de detención!

— Bueno,— dijo Draco mirando a los otros dos chicos. — Pueden tomarlo como una disculpa por haber sido un patán en el tren.

— Yo también lo siento,— dijo Weasley sorprendiendo a Draco. — No debí reírme de tu nombre.

— Bueno ahora que todos somos amigos de nuevo, deberíamos volver a la sala común. Estoy cansado. — Dijo Potter, comenzando a caminar.

— ¿Somos amigos?— preguntó Draco unos momentos después, saliendo de su estupor y siguiéndoles el paso.

— ¡Claro que sí!— dijo Weasley. — Acabamos de vivir una experiencia de vida o muerte, ¿cómo no íbamos a ser amigos, Draco?

Y en ese momento ambos chicos dejaron de ser Potter y Weasley, a ser Harry y Ron.

Al día siguiente Hermione los esperaba en la sala común, y fueron juntos a desayunar. Sin necesidad de tener que aclararlo los cuatro se habían hecho inseparables.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojalá les haya gustado, espero poder actualizar una vez por semana pero no prometo nada:(
> 
> Gracias por leer, recuerden tengo twitter @softiep0tter
> 
> -softie


End file.
